


All of the Stars

by ReliantWishes



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: And he's his usual cheerful self..., Angst, Evfra meets Ellen Ryder, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Romance, but she's not having any of it, or Evfra meets someone even more stubborn than him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: Spoilers!!Her own words came back to haunt her then, seeming to mock her with their gentleness."Mourn me, Alec, but don't let this destroy you..."She didn't think she'd be the one mourning him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'So open your eyes and see  
> The way our horizons meet  
> And all of the lights will lead  
> Into the night with me  
> And I know these scars will bleed  
> But both of our hearts believe  
> All of these stars will guide us home...'  
> -All of these Stars - Ed Sheeran

She woke with a gasp into a world of blinding light and voices...so many voices.

Then a voice cuts through all the others and she cries, reaching a hand out for her daughter.

"Sara?"

Then her hand is there and it feels so warm...so real. "Mom? Its okay. Jus-just keep taking deep breaths. Harry, what's wrong?"

A male voice cuts through the fog in her mind. "She's been held in stasis at the verge of death, Sara, her body is fighting to stay asleep. We'll up the dosage by 10 ccs."

She struggles against the haze of sleep invading her mind.

'Where's Scott? Where's your father?'

Her vision was still cloudy, relegated to rough shapes and colors so she failed to see how her seemingly unheard thoughts but loud questions had made everyone freeze.

When she focused on those voices again, she could sense a hard edge to the male's voice as if hesitant about something. "Don't!"

"She has a right to know."

"Not yet." 

Then a cooling sensation flooded her veins and her eyes drifted closed just as she whispered.

"Know what?"

And then everything went black.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Sara Ryder was furious with the doc. "Why the hell did you do that Harry?"

"I'm sorry Sara, but now is not the time to tell your mother about what happened on Heleus-7...sorry, on Ryder-1. Wait until she's wide awake and in a private room. You'll want to be alone when you tell her, both you and Scott. It might do some good to have Lexi and Jaal there as emotional support and for counseling if need be. God knows Ellen is a stubborn one, just as much as you and Scott."

She sighed in resignation, "Your right, Harry. I'm sorry. How long before she can be moved to dad's old room?"

"Are you sure about that? It could cause more harm than good."

"I'm sure. Mom would want it."

"We can move her there while she's sleeping. Then once there just let her body rest for roughly 3 hours. That's how long the medicine will keep her asleep for. Then just take it slow telling her, okay?"

"Got it doc."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

When Ellen woke for the second time, she noticed it wasn't as noisy as the first time and the bed she was on was much more softer. Her eyes slowly cracked open and found the lights were not as blinding.

'Probably dimmed. Thank god.'

A shuffling noise to the left caught her attention and she turned her gaze towards it and found her son and daughter standing there. Along with an Asari doctor and a strange new alien standing close to Sara, their hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly.

"Hey you two. What are you doing here?"

Sara immediately rushed her and gave her a crushing hug that lessened considerably when the Asari doctor spoke up.

"Not too tight Sara, she's still weak from cryo, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry mom."

"Yeah, move out of the way. I get to hug her too, you know?"

Sara moved back and was replaced by Scott, who eagerly but gingerly hugged her.

"I've missed you mom. both me and Sara have."

Ellen looked confused at Scott and then gave a glance to Sara.

"What's going on?"

Sara took a deep breath and sat down beside her, taking her hand in hers.

"I need you to be calm, okay mom? You see, dad made arrangements for you to be cryogenically frozen until a cure could be found for your illness."

"Okay. So I take it they found the cure or I wouldn't even be awake right now?"

"That's correct, Ellen Ryder. the virus has been completely eradicated from your system. There are trace amounts of cellular damage but with the newest steps in medical advancement here in Andromeda, they should be repaired in a matter of days."

"SAM!"

"I am sorry, Sara."

"Andromeda? But that systems is hundreds of years away. How?"

"Well, you see. Dad signed on for something called the Andromeda Initiative as a pathfinder. Well, me and Scott followed. So we and 20,000 other humans, Salarians, Krogan, Turians, and Asari were put into cryo-stasis for the trip here. It was 600 years if you want to put a number to it."

"You also forgot the Quarians, Volus, Hanar, and-"

"Yes, thank you SAM. I was just condensing it alright?"

"Very well."

Ellen looked at Sara confused, "SAM? As in your father's AI?"

"Yeah. He's been a major help here in Andromeda."

"Well, isn't he supposed to be helping your father and speaking of him, where is he? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

When Sara didn't immediately answer, Ellen knew something was off.

"Sara?"

"Hey I forgot to introduce you to this big guy here. This is Jaal Ama Darav. He's Angaran."

"It is nice to finally meet you, but Sara, darling one, you need to tell her."

"Jaal.." Her voice sounded strained.

"Sara Elizabeth Ryder, you tell me right now or I will ask SAM. Where is your father?"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"He died, mom."

Her own words came back to haunt her then, seeming to mock her with their gentleness.

'Mourn me Alec, but don't let this destroy you..'

She didn't think she'd be the one mourning him instead.

She shook her head so hard her head spun and her eyes burned as hot tears flew into the air with each whip of her head.

"No. I don't believe it! You're just playing a trick...a horrible trick. You tell your father to get in here now. NOW!"

Sara reached out a hand to her mother, Jaal's comforting presence behind her strengthening her resolve. 

She took her mother's shoulders and shook her gently. "Mom! Listen to me! Listen!"

When her mother stilled she pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I know its hard to believe and I wish I could tell you its a joke but its not. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jaal stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Perhaps the rest of us should leave and come back when she's had a chance to absorb this information."

A hiccup and Ellen was pushing at Sara, giving a shake of her head. "No need Mr. Darav. I have a feeling Sara would want you here." She gave a sidelong glance to her daughter, "Isn't that right, 'darling one'?"

Sara laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "You, uhh, caught that, huh?"

"Yes. Now what you can do is tell me how your father died."

"Ellen Ryder, perhaps I could show you."

Fresh tears ran from her eyes as she shook her head. "That's not necessary, SAM. I'd rather not see him-his...you know?"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you Ellen."

"I know."

She took a long look at Jaal and smiled softly. "So, Jaal? You're Angara right? How did that first meeting go?"

He stood straighter and nodded smiling widely. "Yes, well, it was an rather eventful meeting. Sara's ship...the Tempest, was damaged by something called the Scourge and had to make an emergency landing. So they landed on Aya, resistance headquarters of all places and on fire."

Ellen laughed, "I take it that wasn't your original plan?"

Sara shook her head, "No and I told Jaal as much when we first talked. I'll admit I was a little awe-struck looking into those eyes of his."

Jaal let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I remember saying something back about, 'If that was your plan it was a bad one.'"

Scott shook his head, "So you both were head over heels for each other from the beginning?"

"Not exactly, I had to earn his trust first-"

"Just like Alec and I. He was so stubborn and so career driven. Then the war happened and he just clammed up. It affected him so much that it was like he was a different person. It was when I had you two that he started to be himself more. Oh god, he's really gone, isn't he?"

Ellen's head dropped into her hands as she sobbed. 

Her cries were heart-wrenching and Sara could only watch as her mother broke apart, unable to do anything.

Lexi shook her head and stepped up to Ellen's side.

"Ellen, I am going to administer a light sedative. Just to help you sleep for a bit, okay?"

There was no answer but Lexi knew there wouldn't be one so she pressed the hyperdermic needle to her neck and pressed down on the plunger.

For a few seconds Ellen felt the agony of her heart shattering and then thankfully, blissfully, the pain faded as darkness clouded her mind and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Lexi grabbed her shoulders and helped her lay back onto the bed, covering her with the blankets before turning to the other occupants of the room.

"She's had enough now. It's time to rest. Now out. All of you. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her."

"But-"

"No buts, Sara. You and Jaal have a meeting with the Ambassador. She'll be fine. Now go."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Sara walked in to find her mother with a gun pressed to her head. A biotic pulse knocked it from her hand as SAM notified Dr. T'perro.

Ellen raged, screaming at her to let her do it, 'Let me be with him!'

Scott and Lexi came in to find Sara holding her mother down as she thrashed around, screaming.

When the sedative took effect, Sara collapsed in Jaal's arms, sobbing.

"Oh god, what do I do, Jaal? I've never seen her like this."

"My darling Sara, you are doing what you can, but it is up to her in the end."

"I lost her once, Jaal. I can't lose her a second time, not after losing dad."

Scott turned to Lexi, "What do you think we should do?"

The Asari doctor gave him a grim look, "First we need to remove anything she could potentially harm herself with. I'm quite sure Liam could make room on the Tempest for your father's weapons. And I recommend having someone with her at all times. At least for the next few weeks. Try and find her something to do in the meantime."

"What would she do?"

"Your mother's a scientist, she's the one who created the pathfinder implants right? Find something that's right up her alley."

It wouldn't be until a week later that Ellen would find new purpose.

When Ellen Ryder finally meets Moshae Sjefa.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Jaal paused outside the door and turned to the Moshae.

"She has had a difficult time since waking. She has taken news of her husband's passing rather hard. So she might not be up for talking."

Moshae Sjefa just smiled at him, "Good, then she can just listen to this old woman ramble on then. Sometimes I find its good just to have someone talking even if your not talking back."

Jaal smiled widely at her, "Your not that old, Moshae."

He rang the doorbell and when Sam replied, he walked in smiling. "Ellen Ryder, I have brought someone that has wanted to meet you for the longest time."

There was no response.

"This is Moshae Sjefa, she is a well-known scientist among the Angara. When she first heard about biotics, it was your papers she read first."

"Now, now Jaal, no need to gush. Go be with your taoshay. I would like to visit with her privately. Is that okay?"

The Angaran male hesitated for a heartbeat but the look that the Moshae gave him made him nod and he left.

The Moshae looked at the woman sitting and staring at the wall.

"What do you see staring at the white wall all day? Nothing but stark, blinding white. Or do you see him?"

There was no response save a slight flinch at the mention of her husband.

Moshae Sjefa had never been bonded except maybe to her work but a part of her knew that this was no way to live.

"I must admit you look much younger than I had originally thought. You must have had Sara and Scott quite young. I myself have never had children...Well I suppose you could call my students my children. haha...if Jaal heard that, he would never let me live it down. Neither would Evfra for that matter."

Ellen still didn't move from her spot nor gave any response to her words.

"Now are you going to speak to me or are you going to let this old woman ramble on. It gets a bit tiring at times. Plus, I'm running out of things to ramble about."

A snort of laughter caused her to smile.

"Now that's progress. I was impressed with your work on biotic implants. Although my own research on Angara bio-electrics hasn't gone far. Now-"

"Bio-electrics?"

"Ah, you do speak!"

Ellen turned red, swollen eyes to her and nodded. "When I need to. Now you said something about bio-electrics?"

Moshae smiled brightly, removing a glove and holding a bare three-digited hand out to Ellen.

"Well, let me show you. Give me your hand."

Ellen hesitated briefly, looking up at Sjefa confused.

"It's quite alright. I'll make sure to give you a low pulse."

A second passed and Ellen placed her hand in the Moshae's. Her eyes widened at the low pulse of electricity that made her hand tingled.

"What? What is that?"

"Bio-electrics of course. The pulse I gave you is usually reserved for infants and small children. Its another way we Angara communicate with each other."

For the first time in two weeks Ellen smiled widely, her eyes alight with healthy curiosity.

"Tell me more, please?"

"Gladly."


End file.
